russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA 2014-15 season starts October 19 on IBC
October 5, 2014 MANILA, Philippines - A glittering opening number, a grand welcome to the Hall of Famers and the parade of beautiful muses await viewers of the 40th PBA Season on October 19 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Adding to the excitement of IBC Sports is the PBA’s new partnership with Viva Sports and IBC-13, the coutnry's undisputed number 3 station which is fast gaining recognition as the brand new home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) will be put on sale. This is correct. PBA grants the coverage rights to Viva Sports, the network will on Channel 13 where they have purchased blocktime hours already. While IBC 13 remains to be a government-run network and now is the country's top-rating network, it is also giving more money, hence, the need for this station to get our own viewership hours to interested groups. Viva Television has decided to buy a certain number of hours per day from IBC 13 to build its number 3 network. The government earns money from the blocktime hours sale, Viva Sports gets a medium to broadcast programs for the public and possibly earn advertising revenues. It is also interesting to note that Vic del Rosario, Jr., the owner, chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment, is interested in purchasing IBC 13 as the government gives the signal to buying the network and its facilities. The coverage known as PBA on IBC, which is in turned aired on Channel 13. This is the third time that the PBA will be aired on IBC. The first was from 1996-2002 when Vintage Sports and later Viva Sports handled the television coverage. In 2003, IBC was one of two networks (the other being NBN) that covered the PBA but ended before the season ended due to the failure of the consortium. This is also the first time that the league will have 12 teams. The two new teams are Kia Sorento and Blackwater Elite. Although the NLEX Road Warriors had been approved as an expansion team, their owners instead opted to buy the Air21 Express franchise. The PBA also had conversations with IBC 13’s top executives on the possibility of airing the games on the network at reasonable airtime costs. Making up the fourth batch of honorees into the Hall of Fame are Alvin Patrimonio, Billy Ray Bates, Freddie Hubalde, Tommy Manotoc, Mariano Yenko, Tito Eduque and Bobong Velez. The league will continue to use the three-conference format, starting with the Philippine Cup. The Commissioner's Cup and the Governors' Cup are the second and third conferences for this season. You can catch the games live every Saturdays at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and on Sundays starting at 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. on IBC-13. Radio listeners nationwide can also get to hear the action on Sports Radio 918 AM. Also watching on IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45, the 24/7 news, public service, business and sports channel and Pinoy Extreme, the country's fiirst-ever 24-hour sports channel. For viewers in Guam, North Africa, Middle east and Europe, catch the games on Global IBC. Aside from sports shows, this includes Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Kailangan Kita, Only Me and You, Maya Loves Sir Chief, The Million Second Quiz, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Born to be a Superstar, T.O.D.A.S., Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, and Dingdong n' Lani, and film showings like Sunday Sinemaks, as well as IBC's flagship news programs under Media ng Bayan: Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, RadyoBisyon, Express Balita, News Team 13 and IBC NewsBreak.